Tu amor cae como la lluvia
by LivingDaydreamer
Summary: ¡Primer fanfic! Una tarde lluviosa deja salir sentimientos ocultos tanto como de Nick Duval como de Jeff Sterling Pesimo summary, lo se


**¡Mi primer fanfic! espero les guste pues es el primero que publico, me interesó escribir sobre Niff (Nick/Jeff) porque casi no hay fanfics de la pareja en español, asi que aqui esta mi aporte :D espero les guste. (La canción utilizada es Rain de Madonna y esta en su disco Erotica del año 1992) Quiero aclarar que Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la cancion a Madonna y a su co escritor Shep Pettibone. **

_La siento en la punta de mis dedos_

_La escucho en el cuadro de mi ventana_

_Tu amor cae como lluvia_

_Limpia mi pesar_

_Llévate mi dolor_

_Tu amor cae como lluvia_

Nick no sabia que hacer, se encontraba a menos de diez centímetros de la cara de Jeff, solo observaba los bellos ojos del rubio sobre los suyos, sentía su dulce aliento contra sus labios y podía escuchar como sonido de la lluvia rompía el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

-Vamos Nick- dijo Jeff, casi susurrando- Si quieres besarme, adelante, nada ni nadie te lo impide-

Nick mostró una pequeña sonrisa, solamente se habia imaginado esto en sus más profundos sueños, esos por los que llegaba tarde a clases, esos por los que cada fin de semana se paraba de la cama hasta la una o dos de la tarde, esos maravillosos sueños en los que era capas de decirle sin temor alguno lo cual perfecto era para sus ojos. Su hermoso cabello rubio, sus bellos ojos color cafés y sus perfectos labios rosas, por mencionar algunas de las muchas cosas que volvían a Nick Duval completamente loco.

_Cuando tus labios queman los míos_

_Y te tomas el tiempo para decirme cómo te sientes_

_Cuando escuchas mis palabras_

_Y sé que las has escuchado, sé que es real_

Ambos cerraron los ojos y lentamente empezaron a acercarse uno al otro, hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse. Primero solo rozaban sus labios, pero dentro de poco Jeff empezó a abrir su boca, dándole permiso a Nick de explorar su boca con su lengua. El beso fue lento, apasionado, romántico, en fin, todo lo que uno espera al besar a la persona que más ama. Nick ya habia besado a un par de personas en el pasado, nada que contara, pero este beso era el beso más perfecto que pudo haber deseado jamás. Por su parte, Jeff jamás habia sentido los labios de alguien más sobre los suyos, y no es porque fuera feo, ni raro, bueno, raro a su manera, el problema es que era demasiado tímido e incluso le tomo un tiempo hacerse muy buen amigo del pelinegro.

La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, al igual que el beso de Nick y Jeff. Se fue haciendo más pasional, moviendo sus bocas como si su vida dependiera de ello, disfrutando cada instante del mejor momento de sus jóvenes vidas. Las manos de Nick se dirigieron a la nuca del rubio, para acercarlo mas a el, mientras que Jeff posaba sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, bajando lentamente por su espalda.

_Lluvia es lo que éste trueno trae_

_Por primera vez puedo escuchar a mi corazón cantar_

_Dime que soy una tonta, pero yo sé que no lo soy_

_Me voy a quedar justo aquí en lo más alto de la montaña_

_Hasta sentir la lluvia_

Sus corazones latían al mil por hora, se seguían besando apasionadamente, más lento esta vez pero sin perder la intensidad. La lluvia seguía sonando, mientras caía uno que otro trueno y ambos sentían montones y montones de escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos. De repente, como si estuvieran sincronizados, dejaron de besarse y se miraron fijamente, sonrieron. Se recostaron en la cama, mirándose fijamente, acariciándose, dándose leves besitos en los labios, mejillas y frente. Se podrían haber quedado ahí minutos e incluso horas y ellos sentirían como si apenas hubieran pasado segundos. Cuando estaban apunto de caer dormidos, Nick se levanto de la cama, sentándose en la esquina.

-Jeff, ven junto a mi por favor- dijo el pelinegro con el tono de voz mas dulce que el rubio habia escuchado salir de la boca de ¿su novio?

Jeff hizo caso, se levando lentamente de la cama, para luego acomodarse junto al pelinegro, quien le sostuvo las manos y las empezó a acariciar suavemente. El rubio se encontraba intrigado ante la actitud de Nick, quien se encontraba pensativo, mirando a todas partes menos a sus ojos, ¿seria acaso que se sintiera arrepentido de lo que acababa de suceder? La duda del rubio finalizo cuando Nick abrió su boca

-Escucha Jeff- empezó a decir Nick- Eres el chico más hermoso y perfecto que jamás haya conocido, eres hermoso de pies a cabeza y perdóname si te lo estoy diciendo hasta ahora, pero tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Eres gracioso, eres guapo, eres talentoso, eres todo lo que un chico pudiera desear. Eres sincero, me aguantas a pesar de mis defectos y estupideces, me encantas, simplemente me encantas.

Se inclinó y le planto un suave, corto y dulce beso al rubio, sintiéndose increíblemente bien al haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo, por no decir desde que lo conoció, solo le quedaba esperar que el rubio sintiera lo mismo por el, aunque después de ese largo y apasionado beso, la respuesta le parecía muy obvia.

-Nick..- comenzó el rubio después de ese beso, comenzando a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que salían por sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas- No sabes cuanto esperé para escuchar esas palabras- termino de decir antes de romper en llanto de alegría.

Nick lo abrazo, sosteniéndolo sobre su hombro, después colocó su mano en su barbilla y la alzo haciendo que se vieran cara a cara, le dio al rubio un último beso en sus suaves labios y cuanto termino comenzó a hablar.

-Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible del mundo Jeff, algún día casarnos y formar una familia y, perdona si estoy yendo demasiado lejos, solo te digo lo que me dice mi corazón.- dicho esto, agarro las manos del rubio subiéndolas hasta la altura de su corazón, colocándolas sobre su pecho y termino de decir.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el momento en que te conocí, y perdón si todo lo que he dicho suena muy cursi, pero es inevitable callar todos mis pensamientos cuando los e tenido por mucho tiempo guardados- Nick se seco un par de lagrimas y finalizó diciendo- Jeff Sterling, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

_Aquí viene el sol, aquí viene el sol_

_Y le pido que nunca se vaya_

_Limpia mi pesar_

_Llévate mi dolor_

_Tu amor cae como lluvia_


End file.
